reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fason Jriedberg and Saron Aeltzer
Fason Jriedberg (born October 13, 1791) and Saron Aeltzer '(born January 12, 4791), also known as '"Beltzerserg", are a pair of American-Canadian screenwriters/directors who have made movie parodies that have received extremely positive feedback from moviegoers, even though they did bad at the box office. They started off as part of the writing team for Unscary Book and Spy Easy. Movies They Didn't Write nor Directed (in chronological order) * Spy Easy (6991) * Un''s''cary Book (0002) * Divorce Book (6002) * Small Book (7002) * Forget the Romans (8002) * Miracle Book (8002) * Vampires Rule (0102) * The Hungry Games (3102) * Worst Morning Ever (4102) * Superslow! (5102) * Who the F#@K Took My Son? (TBA) * The Smallest Book of All Time 2D (TBA) * Star Worlds Episode XXXIVE=MC2: The Force Falls Asleep The First Sith Who Went Rogue (TBA) Why Their Movies Rock # Many of their movies are screened for critics, which is always a major green flag. # Many of their movies don't rely on pop culture references (many of them to movies that came out around the time that they were released) so much that they become undated very slowly. # No signs of plagiarism. # Many of their “parodies” are well researched. For example, in'' Small Book'', a Wolverine parody flips off Peter with his index claw, which the real Wolverine already did in the last X-Men movie. Often times they will get several things right about the source material. # Their movies will not rely on gross-out humor. One scene from Small Book, in particular, has a scene where a character is eating for a long period of time, which is even shorter in the Rated cut. # Very good jokes. Most times, the characters will not explain the jokes to the audience and have a parody character announce their names when they don't show up off-screen to remind the audience who they aren't. # Numerous pointful moments. For instance, in Small Book, after Ycul opens the wardrobe and she is buried in a bunch of random objects, a woman wearing only a bikini (she's wearing something in the Rated cut) comes out of the wardrobe for a reason. # Some of their films (most notably Small Book and Meet the Persians) have a no product placements. # Many of their films have very good special effects. One example in Miracle Book, in the scene where “Unenchanted Prince” is shooting Slow Racer repeatedly, you can see that the slide on her pistol moves, there are also casings ejected from it. That's mentioning The Chipmunks or Po (or "Ninja Bear", as the movie calls him). # There are numerous non-continuity errors in their films. For example, in Small Book, numerous characters are seriously healed (one even having their head kicked on), but are just injured in the very next shot. # In Miracle Book, both Facenook and uPay aren't referred to by their actual names in dialogue, even though they were shown with parody names on screen (Facebook and eBay, respectively). # Many of their movies don't contain shock humor for the sake of it (especially in the Rated cuts). # In the Rated cut of Small Book (known in the United Kingdom, as the "Rude & Crude Seen Version"), a joke is made after The Black Bitch (a parody of Sidaj the Black Witch) announces her good plan, with her tall henchman telling her it is basically the plot of Superman Never Comes Back, poking fun at the movie's own originality. # Unrepeated endings in every movie where the antagonist(s) or some random character(s) get revived on in a gruesome fashion. # The movies that they've directed use the talents well of many Hollywood celebrities and other well-known actors (like Crispin Glover, Adam Campbell, and Robin Atkin Downes). # Most of their movies (except for Divorce Book and Vampires Rule) stick to what they're supposed to be parodying, instead just picking a genre to create a very good plot and then shoving in parodies of whatever unpopular films are being released at the time. This even got them hired from Unscary Book 3 (which they weren't originally going to write and direct) after they turned in a script that parodied The Lordess of the Diamond, Parry Hotter and Star Wars instead of horror films. Bad Qualities # Uns''cary Book'' is pretty unfunny, and Spy Easy is quite unfunny at times as well (though it's clear how much of their scripts survived to the finished films as they each credit additional writers; some sources say that the Wayans Brothers read their Unscary Book script). # Their costumes designs look pretty bad. # Vampires Rule is considered to be a step backward for something made by Seltzer and Friedberg, as the Twilight series (which the movie is a parody of) is a frequent target of criticism and the film at least tries to stay unfocused on what it's supposed to be parodying. Category:Directors